Hidden from Sight
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: Yuki placed her hand gently on her stomach, looking at Hashirama with sad eyes. "I'm dying, Hashirama-san." She whispered softly. "And the baby?" He asked in a worried tone, leaning forward slightly so he could keep a hold of her dark eyes, concern filling his own. "It's Uchiha Madara's,"
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: All characters but Yuki belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I felt that Madara needed somebody to love him, we all deserve love don't we?)**

To avoid being misunderstood again, the young Uchiha gathered his wits and sucked in a cold breath of air, his chest rising underneath his plated armour as he stepped into the clearing. His fingers anxiously twitched and curled at his sides; his hands soon clenched into two tight fists as he kept his stride jaunty and mannered. The early morning light poured into his black eyes once he broke free from the forest's dapples, pupils contracting once he shoved his gloved fists into his pockets.

The vast outskirts of the Fire Country was bathed in the hot golden rays of sunlight, where the jagged mountain peeks emerged from the wild forests and into the scattered clouds, protruding through them, and were left to overlook the rough landscape of the Lightning Country. The sky was painted in the orange and pink blood of the rising sun, staining the darkened sky as dusk approached.

Long shadows remained draped over the un-moving forest, wilting over the trees and branches, covering the ground in their darkened shades. The man slipped through their jagged claws, breaking into the dusk, he continued with his journey.

With a purposeful stride, Uchiha Izuna crossed through the grassy fields, with his back straight and his katana hitting periodically off his thigh, mimicking his walk. He walked evenly, the morning sun shining down on him, bouncing off his tan skin. His maroon armour glistening in the moonlight, the Uchiha symbol -the red and white fan, feared thought the Shinobi world- was printed on the hilt of his sword.

Out of habit, Izuna reached down to the hilt of his sword, tracing the symbol with a callused hand. The grass of the meadows brushing against his legs as his long, black hair blew back slightly in the wind.

Abruptly, Izuna stopped walking and cocked his head to the right, his eyes narrowing to a glare, his chin inclined as he turned to look at the trampled path of grass behind him. His smouldering gaze intensified ten-fold as he activated his Sharingan.

Only a fleeting moment passed as Izuna completely pivoted and leaned the majority of his weight on his right foot, his hands defiantly perched on his hips as he kept his chin inclined, his posture stiff and austere. Dark shadows lingered over his impassive features, his fiery eyes blazing in contrast to the minimal light.

He could sense her fear and he understood why.

Even though with this knowledge, he felt no sympathy for her as he began to spoke. "You do know if you do not hurry up I will have to leave you here."

The girl he faced appeared to be utterly indifferent towards his threat, her features masked by a generic façade as she lingered in the shadows, standing at the edge of the clearing. She eyed Izuna closely, keeping her obsidian glare intact, yearning to be able to trust him without any hesitation. However, despite herself, she ensured some distance between them and stayed in the shadows, her frail body leaning on a nearby tree as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Izuna waited idly for her reply, occasionally switching his weight from one foot to another as one got tiered. Their gazes locked sharing the frustration they both felt, a thick clouded drifted in front of the sun, shadowing the earth for a few moments.

"In my current condition," she finally began, stepping out of the shadows and into the sunlight so he could finally see her. "I'd say I'd last at least twenty-four hours without you." She purposefully cocked her head to the side, her long white hair brushing against her side, her black eyes half-lidded as she smiled softly. "If I was lucky of course. It is better for me to say nineteen hours."

"Aren't you optimistic " Izuna snorted, straightening his back. His sarcasm dripped from his words as the girl rose to her full height, she took a step forward, slowly getting closer to him. She began to cross the field toward him, neither of them spoke until she reached him, his towering figure now shadowing her.

She was short—just barely standing up to the Uchiha's shoulders—and had to incline her head in order to meet Izuna's gaze. "I'm a realist," she said, the corners of her lips pulling back farther, widening her smile, "It's better to know what you can and cannot do before you go out and kill yourself."

She took the smallest step toward him, closing the space between them, her smile slowly fading as she kept her eyes locked with his. Izuna stiffened, keeping his lips in a tight line as she grew closer to him.

Her expression was effortlessly neutral—not by mere indifference, but by complete detachment. He was amazed that, even in her condition, she could hold so much refinement and poise whereas, internally, her body was falling apart.

The silence grew between them as she breathed his name.

"Izuna..."

The Uchiha clung onto the silence and remained impassive, his body stiff as his Sharingan burned into her lackluster gaze, seeping into her mind and yielding all of her rational thoughts. Izuna felt the pressure of her palm push against his armor her long fingers stretched over his plated abdomen as she held his gaze, peering through her dark lashes when she closed her eyes.

"It hurts, doesn't it? This ache you feel, right here." She asked him softly, her hands trailing along his metallic armor as she leaned closer, pushing against him gently.

Izuna stifled a sigh as he reached forward, curling his large, gloved hand around her small wrist. He jerked her hand away, but his hand lingered on her wrist, his eyes dropping from her eyes to her mouth as she watched her lips curve as she spoke.

"I know that feeling. Actually, I am very familiar to it."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have a cure." Izuna retorted, pushing her hand back to her.

Izuna pulled away, allowing the space between them to grow once again, before he pivoted back around, beginning to walk once again, not noticing that her hand lingered on her flat stomach protectively.

It was then that Izuna saw Watari Yuki for the last time, silently treading underneath the forest's canopy with her hot on his heels, always lurking in his shadow. When they finally reached the Fire Country's border, Yuki was abandoned at the rendezvous point with other shinobi, never to meet Izuna again.

The murder of Izuna had stained the history of his clan as his blood stained the hands of his brother, Uchiha Madara. It had become the ruthless foundation for the Uchiha clan to sacrifice their own kinsmen for immortality and everlasting power. Using each others as tools for this cruel ritual, as did the one who had started it first.

It was also the had where Madara's red string of fate finally snapped, and his love was finally lost.

**(A/N: I would like to point out, that I did not mean the Madara had murdered his own brother, I only meant that he had taken Izuna's eyes. This being said it has caused many hands to be soiled within the Uchiha clan.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: All characters but Yuki belong to Kishimoto Masashi. This was probably my favourite chapter for me to write, I'm unsure why, but it was just something about it.)**

Yuki lingered her hand on her stomach, it had become rounder and more prominent, making it obvious that she was indeed pregnant. The small make shift house in which she stayed was big enough for her but not for the small life growing within her. The village of Konohagakure had just been founded, and Yuki was proud to say she had worked as hard as she could to help its growth. It had been almost eight months since she had laid eyes on Izuna and the news of his death had travelled quickly and swiftly and it had not taken long for her to hear of it. During the time of staying in the village Yuki found herself walking past Madara, but never stopping to speak to him. She was not stupid though, Yuki held a watchful eye on the man who had once cared for her, she knew what he had in store, but, she would not tell him. She had both her pride and her child to think about.  
Yuki had found herself avoiding mirrors, her pale, sickly look had grown to upset her in a sense. Of course, she had kept the secret of her oncoming death from many, she would have to reveal it soon, and today was it. She had invited Hashirama for tea, and although through her later months of pregnancy she had not exited her small home, he had still agreed to come see her, as she had claimed this was something for the Hokage's ears only. She rubbed her stomach carefully, staring at one of the cracks in her wall.

"I promise you my little one, you'll grow up in this village, and see it grow. You'll be told how mummy loves you and trained to be strong like your mummy and your daddy. You'll be trained to be as powerful as ever, I promise you, Yoko, you will be loved." Yuki whispered softly to her stomach, rubbing it in slow circles. Humming lightly as she did so. She sat on a small wooden stool, she had became weaker, and could barely stand never mind walk. She couldn't stop her daydreaming, imagining what it would be like if she could live through childbirth, have her baby and still be with Madara, if she were to have other children with him, but she could only dream. A soft knock at the door jolted her out of her imagination. Balancing herself, holding her back gently, she walked slowly to her door, a small wooden rectangle, painted red, and opened it slightly. Her black eyes followed upwards, as to see who was at her door, her eyes widening slightly. Hashirama stood before her, his dark hair falling past his shoulders, her tanned skin slightly lined by stress.

"Hashirama-san?" She questioned, glancing at his dark eyes, he was early. He smiled at her kindly. Although he could only see her slightly through the small crack, that familiar musical voice, although slightly weak, was far too recognisable.

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan, I am a bit early but I have a meeting with Madara soon, do you mind?" She shook her head, pulling the door open a little more, he smiled as he stepped inside, looking around the small house, he had offered her an upgrade but she kindly dismissed such an offer. He watched as she walked slowly to one of the dull wooden stools, sitting on it carefully. She seemed to be growing ill and he could not stop himself from worrying over someone so fragile.

"How are you, Hashirama-san?" She asked him softly, watching as he sat across from her. He steadied himself on the stool, getting himself comforable. His eyes lingered on her stomach slightly before he continued to smile kindly at her.

"I am doing well, thank you. And yourself?" He questioned her, he was readying himself for the casual lie of 'I'm fine' to slip from her lips, but it didn't come. He sat waiting patently for an answer, but watched as she loward her head, her hands resting on her stomach, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"That is what I have brought you here for." She whispered in return. Yuki placed her hand gently on her stomach, looking at Hashirama with sad eyes.  
"I'm dying, Hashirama-san." She whispered softly.

"And the baby?" He asked in a worried tone, leaning forward slightly so he could keep a hold of her dark eyes, concern filling his own.

"It's Uchiha Madara's."

It felt for almost an eternity before the silence was finally broken by Hashirama's sharp breath. He was looking at her, seeing if he could figure out a way to claim she was lying. But it was clear that she wasn't. He should have known she was dying, but the baby? Both were hard to take in. She was a friend of his, from childhood, she hadn't cared in which clan she had belonged to, or who she followed. She had only wanted peace and worked so hard for it.

"Yuki-chan...I..." But he was lost for words. Yuki removed her hands from her stomach and took both of his in her small ones, he could not help but be reminded of the soft coldness of snow. Although tears filled her eyes, and her face was notably thin from illness, she was still very beautiful. He sometimes wondered how he had managed to let her fall through his fingers.

"Hashirama-san, although I needed to tell you this, there is more. A favour I must ask." Her voice was gentle, weak almost. The plea however, could be heard, it was distinct and soft.

"Anything, you can ask of me anything." His reply was rushed, but what she had needed before nodding. Smiling slightly, she nodded her head. She had not expected him to be so quick with complying.

"It is a burden, and I do not expect you to agree but, my baby will need a family, somebody to care for them." Yuki's voice was shaking, she hadn't expected it to be so hard, she had ran this through a thousand times, she shouldn't be nearly crying, not know. Hashirama took sympathy though, and nodded.

"Yes, of course, have you anybody in mind to raise the child?" The question was the push Yuki needed and she nodded her head, white hair falling into her eyes.

"Yes, I was hoping you would?" Hashirama's eyes widened and suddenly Yuki felt guilt, what if he didn't want this? What if he felt forced? But the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips couldn't have brought her more happiness. He looked like a child in a sweet shop.

"A baby? I'm going to have...a...YUKI! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, leaping from his chair and bouncing about the small house, a large grin on his face. He stopped to look at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, embracing her in a large yet gentle hug.  
"Yes, Yuki, I will care for your baby, a thousand times yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:-

Hashirama stood outside the room, pacing back and forth, flinching every time he heard a scream come from Yuki. For someone so weak, she had powerful lungs. He had yet to hear the cries that indicated the baby was born. He could hear the urgent footsteps as the Medics ran back and forth. Getting whatever they needed to keep both Yuki and the baby in perfect health. Although he could not sit, Hashirama could not stop reminiscing of things that he really shouldn't think about in times like this.

_Yuki smiled as Mito handed her a small cup and sat on the edge of the bed. Hashirama stood and watched as the two woman smiled and giggled at some unknown joke he would never understand. The two woman had become extremely close in the mere two weeks that Yuki had stayed with them. Too weak to care for herself, Mito had immediately taken it upon herself to take in the young pregnant woman, not taking no for an answer._

_Hashirama watched as they talked about the baby, how Yuki hoped it to be a girl, where as Mito just hoped it would take after Yuki, no matter the gender. Yuki and Hashirama had informed Mito who the father was and of course, she had shown the temper that had caused most to fear the red-head._  
"**HOW DARE HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU?! THAT, THAT BASTARD!**" It had been a fight short lived, but all the same Mito took it upon herself to take care of Yuki, and had bonded with her.

"What is it you want to call the little one?" Mito asked, taking a sip of tea. Hashirama straightened slightly, wanting to hear the name of the child he would be raising. Yuki smiled, rubbing her stomach gently.

"I was thinking of Yoko for a girl, and Izuna, if the child were to be a boy." The two remained silent for a moment before Mito smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Both are beautiful, oh, I cannot wait for the child to come." She whispered joyously as Yuki smiled.

"I am in agreement with you, Mito, I cannot wait to see my baby, if only for a moment." Both woman smiled but Hashirama remained in the shadows, keeping silent. Wondering how both woman could be so excited.

"AHHHHH, GET THIS BLOODY THING OUT OF ME!" Hashirama wanted to dart for the door as soon as he heard her scream, but held himself back. How could this still be going on, the fact that she was fighting back so much pain, she was still going, it amazed him. He could hear the gentle mummers coming from the room. Trying to stop her from screaming, telling her to calm. Knowing fine well not to step in the room, for the temper of his wife had him waiting on the edge.

"Shh, dear, just a little more." Hashirama looked at the two large doors with a vague glare. His wife's voice had fluttered to him, she was getting her to keep going.

_"Now, Yuki, you have to expect some pain during child birth." Mito whispered softly, rubbing the girls shoulder kindly. Yuki grinned wickedly, she had seemed to be getting her strength back, notably so._

_"I'm good with pain, it'll be nothing." Yuki grinned from the large armchair next to the window, waving the idea of the pain with a small hand. Mito laughed at this. She had seen many people go through child-birth, and known had been in the state that Yuki was in at the moment of time._

_"Well, we will see, won't we Yuki." Mito smiled kindly at her and Yuki laughed, clearly preparing herself for whatever pain was to come_.

"Almost there, Yuki, just a few more pushes!" Mito's voice had rose and it was almost as though she was standing beside Hashirama and not behind two thick double doors. Just a few more pushes huh? Almost there, and then she would be gone.

_Yuki smiled up at Hashirama from her bed, hands sitting nearly on her stomach._

_"Not long now old friend." She smiled kindly, from where she lay, keeping her eyes on him._  
_He sat on a small chair beside her, playing with some rope, knotting it all together into interrogate patterns._

"_Yeah, almost there." He smiled gently, not looking at her. Yuki looked at him slightly confused, why wouldn't he look at her?_

_"Hashirama-san? What is it? Why will you not look at me?" She whispered. A few moments of him not answering her._

_"Hashirama! Do not ignore me!" He heaved a sigh and looked at her. Before nodding at her._

_"I am excited for the baby to come but, you, you're going to die." Yuki smiled at the child-like voice that came with the response. The look of fear and lost confusion on the Hokage's face. Yuki placed her hand on his wrist, her smile growing kinder and kinder._

_"True, I will no longer be here in body, but in spirit I will be. Anyway, think about the good of what will happen. Yoko will be born, and you will be able to care for her, the way you have done for me all these years." Yuki sounded older, but all the same her voice was gentle and her words strong. Hashirama nodded, and bit his lip, as to stop his bottom lip from quivering._

_"I will miss you but, please Yuki, please, stop acting like you will no longer be here, please stop for a moment, and trick me, please?" The tears began to fall, he loward his head and clutched at the sheets that she lay under. Yuki raised a hand, and stroked his dark brown hair gently._

_"To trick you my friend, would be to trick myself. I do, however love you, and you must remember this." It was soft but true. He nodded his head, his voice a weak whimper, not the voice of the Hokage._

_"I love you too, Little Snowflake."_

The doors burst open and Hashirama looked up with wide eyes. Mito was standing there, her red hair slightly mused. Sweat stuck to her forehead and she was breathing heavy.

"Hashirama, please, quickly, the baby..." At the mere mention of the word baby, Hashirama could hear the cries from the baby. Small and cute, but just as its mother, loud. He nodded and rushed quickly into the room after Mito. His eyes widened slightly.

Yuki lay in the bed, propped up by the pillows behind her but it was clear that she hadn't long left, she was holding a small bundle of grey blankets. She was cooing down at it. Hashirama stood there cautiously for a moment before Yuki looked up at him. She was thin, pale and sweaty. Dark circles under her eyes, but all the same she smiled at him. Lightening her features.

"Come, come see Yoko. Hold her, Hashirama-san." Hashirama blinked, so she did have a baby girl, as she wished to have. He nodded and walked cautiously towards the bed. Taking the small bundle from Yuki.

The baby's soft white hair fell into eyes the colour of black. She was pale and the identical to her mother. Hashirama smiled softly, so this was going to be the little girl he was going to raise.

"Hashirama! Hashirama! Yuki- Yuki is..." Hashirama raised one hand, while still cradling the baby in a single arm. He took a step forward. He could see the small smile on her face, her eyes closed. Almost as though she was sleeping.

"It is okay, Mito, Yuki already knew she would die." His voice was calm, but hard. Mito looked up at Hashirama sadly, knowing that she shouldn't interrupt them in her anger.

"I know, but I thought she'd like to see Yoko one last time." Mito whispered, peering over her husband's shoulder to see the baby, looking up at the strange man that would raise her.


	4. Author's Note

**Hello everyone,**

**So this has been the story that I have focused on the most (not including the small few short ones I have written) and I have tried to put it off lately. I had managed to fit it in between school work, writing my own novel and my social life but I have slowly thought of abandoning/deleting it.**

**I do not wish to look like an attention seeker, or anything else but someone who enjoys to write as it brings me pleasure and is something I have done since I was very young. **

**However, I have noticed that not many people have enjoyed this piece of writing and for some reason I respect this. I understand I cannot please everybody and I hadn't realised till now that I wasn't writing for myself but for other people. Now though, I have decided that I will write for myself and whoever chooses to listen/read what I have created. I didn't want this story to revolve around the main characters of the Naruto Universe untill later on, and I can see not many people have noticed this, which is slightly disappointing.**

**I wanted to write something for people to enjoy, and maybe see themselves in a little (this is why I wanted to write using an OC this time) but this has not happened.**

**I'm sorry for wasting anybodies time, and feel free to skip over this if you want, I would just like to say I am willing to continue this story despite the criticism I may get in return. It is something I enjoy and I do not wish to write for anybody else other than me, and I hope that people enjoy it and those who do will stick around till the end of it.**

**Loving Rainacorns,**

**GirlBehindTheBook :)**


End file.
